The present invention is directed to the field of non-woven fabrics in general and is directed to a single layer non-woven recyclable polyester fabric suitable for use as bale covering having high strength and resistance to tears and abrasion and to which labels can stick. The fabric of the present invention can be recycled. The present invention is also directed to a process for producing such a non-woven fabric.
For many years fiber producers have sought a solution to the problem of wrapping bales of fibers to protect the fibrous material from contamination and damage during shipping. Some wraps commonly used are jute or burlap. Other wraps include polypropylene. Such wraps require disposal in landfills.
Other wraps include woven polypropylene, the predominant bale wrapping material. These wraps however, fibrillate in use, the polypropylene strands becoming closely entwined with the fibers, and thereby contaminating it. Such contamination cannot be separated and is extremely difficult to detect in raw fibers. Moreover, polypropylene wraps are not biodegradable or recyclable and have few end uses. An example of this type of woven wrap is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,958 (Barkis) wherein woven polypropylene or polyethylene fabric is infused with a series of stripes of thermoplastic resin to prevent fraying when the fabric is cut.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,703 (Rachman et al) discloses a single layer non-woven fabric suitable for use as a cotton bale covering that is a single layer batt formed of a blend of fibers including polyester and low melt thermoplastic fibers such as bicomponent fibers. As will be shown, the present invention exhibits superior products to the blend of the polyester fibers and the binder fibers.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a recyclable polyester bale cover usable for fiber materials.
A further object of this invention is the provision of a new type of single layer non-woven recyclable fabric suitable for use as polyester bale covering, wherein a combination of needle punching and calendering lend high strength to the fabric.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a non-woven single layer recyclable polyester fabric that does not fibrillate in use as do woven polypropylene bale wrapping materials.
Still another object is to provide a non-woven single layer recyclable polyester fabric that provides greater resistance to tears, rips and holes over conventional woven polypropylene bale wrapping materials.
A further object is to provide a non-woven single layer recyclable polyester fabric that is comparable in cost to polypropylene wraps.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a non-woven polyester fabric that is recyclable. The fabric can be used in polyester bale wrap. Recyclability of the wrap is further enhanced with the use of polyester labels.